Neko Sirviente
by Xodiwi
Summary: Levi, un gran empresario encuentra a un chico mitad Humano/Gato llamado Eren, Este luego de recibir su ayuda no tiene donde ir, asi que le pide Empleo a Levi y este le da trabajo de Sirviente. ¿Que emociones encontaran estos dos? ¿Amor?
1. Encuentro

Wolas, bueno este es mi primer Fic y soy un novato, no trato de compadecerme pero queria que lo supieran, Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografia, pero no tengo el Word.

Bueno eso, espero les guste xD

* * *

Capitulo 1 ''Encuentro''

* * *

Estaba cansado de tanto papeleo en la empresa en la que era dueño, Trabajo, trabajo y trabajo, y todo para que?... Pues bueno es porque si termino todos los papeleos por adelantados, entonces tendre mas dias libres para descansar como en este momento. Bueno hoy es viernes y calculando los dias creo que tendria como 1 semana libre ademas del fin de semana.

Sali de mi oficina y me despedi de mi secretaria, luego me subi a el ascensor, mientras que aprete el boton del primer piso y recorde el mensaje que me habia enviado Hanji: ''Enano, recuerda que el sabado se casan Aururo y Petra, tienes que ir si o si, y el proximo sabado aremos una peque a fiesta de amigos por el casamiento solo que sera mas relajada y no tan presentable, mas te vale ir''.

Supongo que tendre que ir sino esa estupida Cuatro ojos me obligara, ademas de que me invitaron a un casamiento no puedo ser tan descortes de no presentarme. Las puertas del Ascensor se abrieron, mientras que yo me baje y me diriji a la salida del edificio, al salir, una gota me cayo en la cara, eventualmente estaba lloviendo, Visualise a mi chofer, mientras que el me abria la puerta, camine a un paso mas rapido para no mojarme. Me subi a mi Auto mientras que el chofer recien se venia subiendo y arrancaba el Vehiculo, mientras que yo solo observaba la hermosa lluvia, siempre me ha gustado.

Mientras el auto andaba, cada vez se escuchaba mas fuerte el goteo de la lluvia, mientras pege mi rostro en la ventana mirando las hermosas casas que se encontraban en mi camino, pero pude ver una luz muy brillante que salia de un pequeño callejon, la luz me cego mientras que le dije a el chofer que detubiera el vehiculo. Me baje del carro y no me importo que la lluvia me mojara por completo, solo tenia el presentimiendo de que tenia que ver lo que tanto brillaba y asi fue, Al adentrarme pude ver un cuerpo apollado en la pared mientras que salia sangre de su cabeza.

\- ¿Que demonios? - Dije mientras que no podia despegar la mirada de su cabeza, pero no me enfocaba en la herida, sino unas cosas que sobresalian de su cabeza.

\- Ore... Orejas de Ga.. Gato? - Dije nerviosamente mientras que miraba las orejas que sobresalian de ese ser...

Era un chico de unos 17 años. Tenia cabello cafe, que brillaba por las gotas de lluvia, Su cuerpo estaba estaba desnudo en forma fetal. Observe como temblaba a causa de el frio, asi que sin mas remedio lo tome entre mis brazos y lo cargue como los recien casados, De inmediato al tomarlo entre mis brazos el se acurruco automaticamente como si pidiera desesperadamente calor. Senti lo frio que estaba al aser contacto con mi piel.

\- Maldito mocoso - Musite - Tendre que llevarlo, Tks... pero cuando se recupere de inmediato lo echare a patadas de mi casa - Corri hacia mi Auto mientras que metia a el chico en el asiento trasero junto ami.

\- Señor Rivaille, ¿que ocurrio?, ¿quien es ese pequeño? - Me pregunto mi chofer mientras se giraba hacia mi y nos miraba.

\- Solo encontre a este mocoso tirado en ese callejon, apresurate - Le dije mientras tapaba disimuladamente las orejas que sobresalian de su cabeza, vi como mi chofer se giraba asia adelante y enprendia el viaje rapidamente, quedando yo satisfecho de averle podido ocultar las orejas el mocoso.

Mire por el rabillo del ojo a el mocoso que estaba recostado a mi lado, tenia sus labios morados por el frio, mire hacia alfrente nuevamente encontrandome con que ya faltaba menos para llegar y poder ayudar a el mocoso a mi lado. gire mi rostro, pero ahora con la intencion de inspeccionar su cuerpo, por si tenia alguna herida grave, y asi fue, ya que desde su costado se podia ver un corte no muy profundo pero muy largo que casi ocupaba todo su costado.

\- Rayos - Susurre acercandome mas a aquella herida, fijando como se abria poco a poco a medida que respiraba, acerque mis dedos asia aquella herida y la rose...

\- Ahhhmm - Gimio bajito ese mocoso, dejandome escuchar por primera vez completamente su voz. Aprete un boton que estaba a mi lado e inmediatamente aparecio un vidrio que dibidia los asientos de adelantes con los de atras, queria tener una conversacion con aquel mocoso, pero queria que fuera privada.

\- Oye - Lo removi mientras le decia que se despertara, despues de un momento de estar tratando de despertarlo amablemente me aburri y lo desperte a mi forma, lo vote del asiento en el que se estaba acurrucando emitiendo un sonoro gemido de dolor.

\- Ggghhh - Dijo mientras que abria lentamente sus ojos, dejandome ver lo hermosos que eran.

Verdes, sus hermosos ojos eran verdes. Se levanto y se sento nuevamente, aunque ahora se notaba que estaba mareado y que se agarraba firmemente del asiento, me miro, dejandome enbeselado con su mirada ahora que era la primera vez que nuestras miradas chocaron.

\- Ho- Hola.. mi nombre es- es.. Eren - Me dijo timidamente mientras que movia nerviosamente sus manos las cuales estaban tapandole sus partes intimas, ademas de el notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Mmmmm... Rivaille - Dije mientras giraba mi rostro hacia la ventana del automovil, debo admitir que ese estupido mocoso ocaciono algo en mi interior cuando habia mirado su rostro asi que solo quise ignorarlo. me gire nuevamente a mirar a ese mocoso y casi me cago del susto ya que cuando me gire, ese mocoso estaba a unos centrimetros de mi rostro.

\- Que miras?, mocoso - Dije un poco fastidiado por la cercania, el solamente se sonrojo mas y se alejo lentamente de mi.

\- Nada, Ahhhhh - Grito de dolor al sentarse y darse cuenta de sus heridas. Despues de un rato se quedo quieto allando la forma de que no le doliera tanto la herida.

\- Que hacias tirado en el callejon? - Le pregunte mientras que el se giraba lentamente hacia mi.

\- Callejon? - Me dijo

\- Tks... Ahora iremos a curarte y trata de ocultar tus orejas - Le Dije contemplandolas por ultima vez

\- Bueno - Dijo mientras que lentamente sus orejas desaparecian - Tambien tengo una cola mira - Dijo meneando su cola la cual igual la iso aparecer, Era de Color Blanca con Cafe

\- Solo escondela - Dije mientras desviaba mi mirada a la ventana, en realidad ya no me sorprendia ese extra o fenomeno, solo sentia curiosidad por saber desde donde venia, Otro planeta? Otra dimension?, ya le preguntare.

NARRADOR YO

Rivaille y Eren no se dijieron ninguna palabra mas hasta que llegaron al hogar de Rivaille, llegaron a una mansion, era grande, el chofer dejo el auto frente una gran reja negra que al presensiar la llegada del automovil la reja se abrio automaticamente,  
dejando un camino que se dirigia a la entrada de esa mansion. Rivaille se bajo del coche mientras que Eren se quedo adentro sin saber que aser para poder caminar sin tener que taparse sus partes intimas, ademas de que le dolian las heridas.

\- Ahora que ocurre mocoso? - Dijo Rivaille cada vez mas fastidiado por la actitud de Eren, el nombrado solo atino a susurrar...

\- Te- tengo... que taparme y me duele la herida - Mientras que escondia su mirada detras de su largo flequito, por la verguenza

\- Tks... Toma - Dijo Rivaille ofreciendo su saco, ya que la lluvia ahora era menos fuerte, asi que no abria problemas. Espero a que Eren tomara dicho saco y asi lo iso, timidamente estiro su brazo y agarro el saco.

\- Apresurate, no tengo todo el tiempo - Dijo Levi, aunque mentia ya que tenia unas pequeñas vacaciones bien merecidas.  
Eren le dirigio una mirada un tanto molesta por la impaciencia de Rivaille, el castaño se puso el saco de Levi, le costo por el dolor que le producia moverse, pero era por su bien, luego de ponerse el Saco, el cual le quedaba bien, agradecio que fuera un tanto largo para taparse bien sus partes. Levi entro a la Mansion, el cual fue bienvenido con unas sirvientas, Eren bajo del auto sintiendo el frio de aquel suelo, a la vez que estornudo, Se sintio mareado y despues de eso vio todo borroso. Levi sintio el sonido que proboco Eren al caer al suelo, parecia que se hubiera desmayado y asi fue.

\- Traelo - Ordeno Levi a un hombre que estaba en la entrada, El hombre tomo al pequeño cuerpo inerte de Eren y lo introdujo a la Mansion - Atiendanlo - Ordeno nuevamente Levi a un par de Sirvientas que llevaron a Eren con la ayuda del otro hombre a alguna habitacion.

Levi fue a su habitacion, se saco la camisa humeda, sus pantalones y entro al Ba oña ducharse. Luego se vistio con algo simple unos pantalones de tela y una camisa, no la metio dentro del pantalon ya que estaba en su casa, no tenia de que preocuparse por la presentacion y fue al comedor a cenar. Llego a la mesa, se sento e inmediatamente le sirvieron su comida.

\- Como esta el Muchacho? - Pregunto mientras le servian vino.

\- Se recuperara, Llamamos al Doctor Mike, le cerro la herida que tenia en el costado al igual que la de la cabeza, ademas dijo que el desmayo fue probocado por un resfriado - Dijo la sirvienta llamada Christa, mientras que le servia - Se recuperara en unos dias

\- Cuantos dias? - Pregunto un poco fastidiado al saber que el mocoso tendria que quedarse unos dias, Ya que eran sus vacaciones y no queria problemas, Pero con tal de que el mocoso no se Entrometa en sus cosas estaria bien, nunca seria tan malo como para echarlo a la calle en pleno resfriado

\- 5 Dias, nosotras lo cuidaremos asi que no se preocupe Sr. - Dijo Christa al notar el tono de voz de Levi, se notaba el claro fastidio, sabia que Levi tendria unos dias libres, Asi que prefirio que seria mejor hacerce cargo ella misma con sus compa eras.

\- Tks... Es obio que ustedes lo cuidaran, no malgastaria mi tiempo en un mocoso - Dijo desinteresado mientras probaba la carne.

\- Con su permiso Mi Sr. - Dijo Christa mientras se retiraba con el carrito que le permitia llevar los platos.

\- Mas vale que no me fastidie - Susurro Levi.

NARRA ERAN

Cuando desperte no sabia donde estaba, solo sentia una pequeña punzada de dolor en mi cabeza, trate de levantarme pero un dolor en mi costado me lo impidio, sentia que me habian cerrado la herida, lo cual me aliviaba pero aun me dolia, sentia el cuerpo pesado y con suerte me pude sentar en la cama. Inspeccione la habitacion, era grande al igual que la cama en la que me encontraba, frente habia un escritorio, alado izquierdo una gran ventana por la cual se veia el lindo patio y la entrada de la mansion, con eso recorde donde me encontraba y del tipo que me habia ayudado. Se llamaba Rivaille?, si creo que si. Segui inspeccionando y a mi derecha habia un gran espejo colgando, bajo este habia un mueble al igual que alado derecho de la cama.

\- Oigaaan - Grite hacia la puerta, espere unos minutos y aparecio un muchacho, Era rubio, tenia los ojos azules, era un poco peque o pero me parecia simpatico.

\- Que..Que necesita Señor? - Tartamudeo mientras se acercaba timidamente.

\- No te preocupes, no es necesaria tanta amabilidad, donde me encuentro? - Pregunte mientras trataba de sentarme pero me faltaban fuerzas.

\- En la residencia del Sr. Rivaille - Me dijo amablemente

\- Asi que si me ayudo - Susurre. Ese hombre me habia ayudado, ese humano, aun sabiendo que era de una especie diferente

\- Dijiste algo? - Pregunto el chicho que se acercaba lentamente.

\- No, nada, por cierto Como te llamas? -

\- Armin, es un Gusto - Dijo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

\- Igualmente, Me llamo Eren, Me ayudarias a levantarme? - Pregunte

\- El doctor Dijo que te quedaras en cama por unos dias, asi que te recomiendo que no te levantes - Me Dijo un poco preocupado por mi intento de levantarme

\- Buuuu, es aburrido - Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos

\- Recuestate, es por tu bien, ademas sera por unos dias solamente - Dijo Armin mientras trataba de converserme

\- Rivaille me dejara quedarme aqui? - Pregunte

\- Por lo visto si, no ha hablado del tema -

\- Mmmm... Esta bien, pero tengo hambre - Dije un poco avergonzado de pedir comida a alguien que recien conocia

\- Bueno Que se te ofrece? - Mientras sonreia

\- Cualquier cosa, algo rico - Me emocionaba, tenia mucha hambre.

\- Jajajaja, Bueno, ya vuelo - Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta dejandome solo.

Pense en como llege aqui, ha este mundo, Lo que hice estaba mal y lo sabia, pero todos estan equivocados, no quieren admitirlo, pero saben la verdad, todos tenian miedo por ser tan cerrados de mente y no entender el concepto de convivir. Derrepente alguien habrio la puerta y era Rivaille, se acerco alado de la cama y se sento en una pequeña pero elegante silla mientras que se cruzaba de piernas, me miro directamente, con esa expresion fria la misma que tenia en el primer momento en que lo vi.

\- Gra.. Gracias por ayudarme - Desvie sutilmente la mirada, ya que la suya me incomodaba, me hacia ver diminuto

\- No necesito tus gracias, no trates de pasarte de listo, Que eres? - Pregunto mientras afilaba un poco la mirada, amenazandome discretamente de que si no contestaba me iria mal, me molesto eso, que se creia.

\- Bueno yo...

* * *

Bueno ese fue el primer cap. espero les aya gustado xD

Nos vemos espero sus Comentarios para saber que alguien esta leyendo esta historia Xauu


	2. Explicacion

Wolas, bueno muchas gracias a las personitas que comentaron, les agradesco un monton :'D

la verdad como dije antes, soy un novato y nose como ocupar muy bn FanFiction, pero parece que se pueden responder los comentarios o no? Weno les dejo leer, espero mas comentarios, pueden aclararme algo o recomendarme algo nuevo que poner sus ideas son bienvenidas espero les guste el segundo cap,

Disculpen si no es lo que querian pero yo ya tengo mas o menos planificada la historia,

por cierto quien es de Chile? yo Sep, Yeha Nigga XD Espero les guste,

Suerte En sus Lifes

* * *

Capitulo 2 ''Explicacion''

* * *

\- Bueno yo... yo soy de otra especie, supongo que ya llegaste ha esa conclusion - Dijo Eren mientras bajaba la mirada recordando como y porque habia llegado hay.

\- Eso es obio, pero se mas especifico, Que eres?, ¿Como sabes nuestro lenguaje? - Pregunto Levi elevando su voz, queria respuestas claras y concretas sin rodeos.

\- Bueno pues mi especie no es muy diferente a la tuya, es un poco diferente nuestro organismo, como ya has visto mis orejas y mi cola - Dijo mientras le salian esas orejitas Color Cafe con Blanco. La base era blanca y mientras subia el color cambiaba lentamente a un cafe del mismo color que su cabello.

Levi se levanto hacercandose a Eren, queria ver esas orejas de cerca, sentir su textura. Eren un poco nervioso retrocedio en la cama tratando de alejarse de Levi, el cual se venia acercando lentamente.

\- No te hare daño, solo quiero tocarte - Eren un poco dudoso, Cerro los ojos, esperando sentir el contacto en sus orejas

Levi toco su oreja derecha, era suave como un algodon sentia como se movia en su mano, Miro a Eren y vio que tenia fuertemente los Ojos cerrados, pero se veia sonrojado. El Castaño habrio los ojos al sentir que el tacto de Levi desaparecia, se sintio un tanto extraño, ese toque no le habia molestado, de echo se sintio muy relajado y sintio que necesitaba mas de ese toque pero supo que tenia que continuar al ver la Cara de Levi, el nombrado solamente se sento donde antes.

\- ¿Porque llegaste aqui?, ¿Que eres exactamente? - Pregunto Levi mirando directamente a los ojos

\- Bueno es una larga historia - Dijo Eren tratando de enfrentar la mirada de Levi, que acaso ese hombre ¿no tiene una mirada mas amigable?

\- Tengo todo el tiempo - Aclaro Levi

\- Bueno, mi especie no tiene un nombre en especifico, Pero es casi igual a la de ustedes, como ya dije nuestros organismos son Casi iguales, solo que nosotros tenemos una regeneracion mucho mas Rapida, sanamos rapidos y somos menos inmunes a enfermedades. Nuestra apariencia es casi igual a la de un humano solo que tenemos celulas diferentes que nos hacen parecer gatos, por eso tengo Orejas y cola de gato - Dio una larga explicacion el Castaño.

\- Asi que son como una Especie de Humano/Gato - Medito Levi mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar, era algo casi imposible, En todo el mundo investigan de vida extraterrestre, dimensiones diferentes y enfrente de el tenia a un chico que le explicaba de una especie Diferente, era una locura.

\- Si, no se mucho sobre el tema ya que en mi mundo trataban de ocultar la exitensia de Humanos, y decian que eran malos,  
que querian matarnos y acabar con nuestra especie, pero yo sentia que era toda una mentira, nisiquiera se esforzaban por investigar si lo que decian era correcto, Decian que ustedes eran malos y Punto, una especie que solo atrae destruccion - El castaño al decir todo eso se sintio apenado, ya que Levi era un humano y lo habia ayudado, era diferente a como en su mundo decian, se senta furioso, solo dicen mentiras y no se atrebian a aceptar la verdad de que tal vez no todos los humanos son como dicen.

\- Talvez sea verdad - Dijo Levi y el castaño lo miro sorprendido - El hombre talvez solo atrae destruccion, es codicioso y no dudara en hacer cualquier estupides con tal de obtener lo que quieren, Tal vez se equivocan en que nosotros les haremos daño, pero tal vez tienes razon en que el hombre trae destruccion.

\- Pero.. yo quiero aclarar de que entre nosotros no hay muchas diferencias - Eren se mordio el labio, ¿Acaso el estaba equivocado? dudo un poco.

\- Eso seria dificil, pero explicame ¿Como llegaste aqui? - Pregunto Levi

\- Bueno... A mi me... Desterraron de mi mundo - Dijo Eren apenado y bajando la mirada

\- Te... Desterraron? - Pregunto Levi confuso

\- Si - Dijo Eren, ahora tenia los ojos llorosos, Apretaba los puños y se mordia el labio

\- Pero quien? - Pregunto levantandose de su silla acercandose a Eren y quedando alado de el

\- Mi Especie, Supuestamente los traicione - Tomo silencio unos segundos y continuo - Yo quiero demostrar que todos los humanos son buenos

\- Estas equivocado, no todos son buenos, ¿Porque dices eso? - Pregunto Levi pensando que el Castaño era estupido por creer ciegamente en los humanos

\- Porque antes ya vine a este mundo - Respondio Eren recordando lo que vio al venir por primera vez a este mundo - Y por eso me desterraron de mi mundo, La puerta que conecta mi mundo con el tuyo debe quedar habierta para poder regresar

\- y Pensaron que los traicionaste por venir? - Pregunto Levi entendiendo mas

\- Si, Al venir a este mundo espie entre las sombras, Me di cuenta que los humanos no son tan diferentes a nosotros, tenemos sentimientos, emociones, Lloramos, Amamos, Discutimos - Dijo Eren elevando la voz

\- Igual me doi cuenta de eso, tenemos pequeñas diferencias pero mayormente somos iguales - Dijo Levi entendiendo lo que Eren queria que todos supieran

\- Si, me alegro de que alguien por fin entienda a lo que me refiero - Sonrio Eren mirando a Levi

Levi se sorprendio un poco al mirar el rostro de Eren, por primera vez inspecciono delicadamente el rostro del mocoso, se sintio raro, Observo a Eren un poco mas y se volvio a sentar

\- Pero Como te descubrieron? - Pregunto Levi

\- Por lo que me dijieron en el Juicio, Descubrieron la puerta abierta y Cuando volvi a mi mundo me encontre con Gente muy importante y de poder, me arrestaron y me hicieron un juicio, Me senti Enojado, mi propia gente me desterraba de mi mundo, yo solo queria aclarar cosas, nisiquiera me vieron en el mundo humano y me hecharon por algo insignificante, Me dijieron ''Si tanto te gustan los humanos, vete con ellos'' - Explico Eren ahora llorando un poco, Levi se sintio impotente de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Eren, sentia que debia hacerlo, su corazon lo decia, tenia que protegerlo

\- Ya calmate - Dijo Levi - Tal vez no querian que nosotros supieramos de su Existencia, pero entonces ¿porque te enviaron a este mundo? - Pregunto Levi tratando de sacar conclusiones

Eren se seco las lagrimas, Miro a Levi, el cual estaba pensando todabia, lo miro por un rato y luego se sintio hipnotizado, sentia que no podia apartar la mirada de Su Rostro, lo encontraba Atractivo?. Levi lo miro directamente a los ojos y se sintio nervioso, la forma en que lo miraba, lo hacia sentir raro, pero no le incomodaba tanto, tal vez se acostumbro. Despues de estar mirandose atentamente durante unos segundos tocaron la puerta.

\- Eren te traje tu comida, puedo pasar? - Se escucho la voz de Armin al otro lado de la puerta

\- Adelante - Respondio Levi

\- Disculpe Sr. Rivaille no sabia que estaba aqui - Dijo mientras entraba con una bandeja en la que venia la comida

Eren rapidamente escondio sus orejan y se seco un poco de las lagrimas que le quedaban y se trato de sentar bien apoyando su espalda en el raspaldo de la cama, pero no pudo ya que le dolia el cuerpo al hacer tal movimiento. Un tanto nervioso decidio pedirle ayuda a Levi

\- Este... Sr. Rivaille - Dijo Eren timidamente, este lo miro ya que antes estaba mirando la comida - Me... me ayuda? - Pregunto tartamudeando y nervioso

\- No - Dijo Levi mientras se levantaba y salio de la habitacion mientras le dirigio una ultima mirada a Eren

\- Que? - Dijo Eren un poco confundido, normalmente cuando uno pedia una cosa tan insignificante como esa, uno dice ''Si''  
automaticamente, pero Ese hombre nisiquiera le dijo ''Lo siento tengo cosas que hacer'', que rayos le pasaba

\- No te preocupes, el es asi - Dijo Armin al ver la cara de furioso que puso Eren. Armin ayudo al castaño y luego en sus piernas puso la bandeja, la cual tenia unas patitas que se acomodaban a cada lado de cada pierna

\- Total ya me ha ayudado bastante - Dijo Eren, le sirvieron la comida y quedo con cara de ''WTF?''

\- ¿Que pasa?, ¿No te gusta la carne? - Pregunto Armin al ver el rostro de Eren

\- ¿Carne? - Susurro, no tenia ni idea de que era eso, tal vez exagero en decir que su especie se parecia a la de los humanos, tomo los cubiertos y lentamente partio la ''Carne'', luego se la echo a la boca y la encontro deliciosa - Mmmm... Esta Rica - Dijo Eren degustando el nuevo descubrimiento.

\- Me alegro que te guste, Bueno me retiro, si necesitas algo solo has sonar esta campanita - Armin saco una campanita de uno de los muebles.

\- Esta bien, Gracias - Dijo Eren mientras seguia degustando esa delicia

EN LA NOCHE 20:30 MAS O MENOS XD

Ha Eren le daba un poco de verguenza tocar la campanita, sentia que estaba mandando a alguien o tratando de exclavo a la persona que acudiera al llamado, Pero luego de dudar un rato la iso sonar y Armin aparecio con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Que necesitas? - Pregunto Armin acercandose a Eren

\- Este... Puedes decirle al Sr. Rivaille que venga porfavor? - Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama, ahora sin ningun problema

\- Mmmm... Bueno ahora vuelvo - Dijo Armin ya que dudaba que el Sr. Rivaille fuera donde Eren

Fue al escritorio de Rivaille y toco nerviosamente la puerta, la verdad le daba un poco de miedo su ''Jefe'' pero nunca fue engreido, Rivaille solamente era cortante, ademas de que nunca a despedido a nadie solo porque un empleado haya echo mal su trabajo, Era un buen Jefe, amenazador, pero buen jefe

\- Adelante - Se escucho la voz de Rivaille al otro lado de la puerta, Armin la abrio lentamente y entro esperando que Rivaille le digiera una mirada que le indicara que pudiera hablar, pero nunca llego, estaba revisando atentamente asi que mejor decidio hablar.

\- El Sr. Eren lo llama - Dijo Armin, mientras que veia como Levi se detenia y dirigia su mirada al pequeño rubio

\- Tks.. que se cree que soy su empleado? Dile que espere y que ire cuando se me de la gana - Respondio de mala manera continuando con lo que hacia

\- Con su permiso - Armin se inclino ligeramente y se retiro, se dirigio a la Habitacion de Eren, entro lentamente sin pedir permiso pues Eren era mas relajado y creyo que no le importaban esos detalles

\- Dijo ''Tks.. que se cree que soy su empleado? Dile que espere y que ire cuando se me de la gana'' - Repitio lo que le dijo Rivaille mientras que veia como cambiaba la expresion de alegria de Eren a una mas De confusion y luego un poco de enojo

\- ¿Que le pasa?, yo solo queria mostrarle algo - Dijo Eren mientras se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo el ceño

\- Ya, voy y vuelo - Dijo Armin un poco sonriente con la expresion de Eren, Fue a la habitacion de Rivaille toco, le dijieron que pase y entro - Dijo que le queria mostrar algo - Dijo Armin un poco asustado al ver la expresion de Levi, este estaba fastidiado, no estaba de humor, pero decidio ir igual, al llegar a la habitacion de Eren este estaba tocandose sus orejas de Gato y menos mal que Levi entro primero asi tubo la oportunidad de decirle a Armin que esperara Afuera y que le aga un té

\- Mocoso idiota, Escuendelas - Susurro mientras esperaba escuchar los pasos de Armin Alejarse, despues de un rato los escucho y decidio hacercarse al mocoso - ¿Que Quieres? - Pregunto cruzandose de brazos

\- Te queria mostrar esto - Dijo mientras se sacaba el vendaje que le cubria el corte que estaba en el costado y Levi sorprendido vio una cicatriz, habia cicatrizado, esa herida que hace unas horas estaba habierta ya se habia curado, en donde antes habia un tajo, ahora solo quedaba una pequeña linea de color mas claro que la piel del castaño.

\- Que rayos - Dijo tocando suavemente la cicatriz, Eren se exalto al sentir el Tacto helado de Levi, le produjo un escalofrio - En verdad es muy rapida la regeneracion de su especie, a los humanos les cuesta mucho mas tiempo en que Cicatrize por completo una herida asi

\- Se lo dije, A ya en mi mundo recolecte mucha informacion sobre ustedes, las capacidades de sus sentidos, sus organismos sobre todo, ademas de un poco de sus costumbre, pero fue peligroso - Dijo Eren mientras sentia el delicado tacto de Levi, se sentia Bien?, Si, Se podria decir. Levi movio su mano hacia en vendaje que tenia Eren en su cabeza, lo saco cuidadosamente y la herida tambien habia cicatrizado.

\- Puedes pararte? - Pregunto Levi

Movio las sabanas que tapaban a Eren, este movio su piernas al borde de la cama y trato de pararse, pero sintio sus piernas dormindas, Levi reacciono rapido y lo sostubo de frente, quedando Eren entre su cuello y el hombro, Sentia la respiracion ajitada de Eren. Este Un poco sorprendido al saber que Levi tenia un muy rico Olor, muy bueno para su nariz, Se sintio muy comodo, sintio que ese era su lugar, Junto a ese hombre del cual no sabia casi nada, pero irradiaba confianza.  
Levi alejo a Eren de su hombro, ese se podria decir que fue el primer contacto directo con ese ser, se sintio raro, no incomodo pero raro. Los Ojos de Eren a su parecer Eran Lindos, Hermosos, Preciosos, dos Gemas hermosas de color Verde.

\- Emm... - Trato de hablar Eren, se sentia un tanto raro, no podia hablar, estaba Hipnotizado - Yo... le queria tambien le queria decir algo - Dijo Eren mientras tragaba tratando de hayar las palabras para hablar

\- Que cosa - Dijo Levi que ahora habia soltado a Eren que ya se podia mantener en pie

\- Este.. Yo queria pedirle si me Podia quedar aqui, sabe no conosco a nadie en este mundo, nadie me ayudara como lo iso Ud. Yo... yo... hare cualquier cosa, por favor - Dijo mientras se le comenzaban a lagrimear los Ojos, Levi de verdad penso que Eren estaba desesperado y tambien penso que era muy Sentimental

\- Trabaja para mi - Dijo derrepente Levi, agarrando suavemente de los hombros a Eren

\- Enserio?, gracias - Dijo mientras sin pensarlo abrazo a Levi, dejando su cara en su pecho, sintio que pertenecia hay, en ese lugar, junto a ese hombre.

Levi un poco exaltado por el abrazo se sintio Raro nuevamente, no incomodo, pero Raro, sin saber que hacer porque casi nunca recibia esa clase de gestos, atino a poner su mano en la cabeza del mocoso, y la sobo lentamente. No queria ser tan desubicado como para decirle que dejara de llorar y se alejara de el, atino a devolverle el gesto. De pronto se exalto,  
¿Que era eso?, escuchaba un sonido, uno muy familiar, luego de tratar de escuchar bien supo que sonido era, Era un Ronroneo y Probenia de Eren?, se exalto nuevamente, dejo de acariciar la cabeza de Eren y el sonido se detubo, volvio a acariciarlo y el sonido continuo, un poco sorprendido los dos se alejaron mientras que veia como Eren tenia los ojos un poco Rojos

\- Ya descansa mocoso, mañana hablaremos sobre tu trabajo - Dijo mientras esperaba a que Eren se recostara y se tapara en la cama

\- Buenas noches Rivaille - Dijo Eren mientras apagaba la lampara de mesa, Levi se sorprendio de como lo llamo, antes era ''Señor'' o ''Usted'', decidio pasar por alto ese detalle y atino a abrir la puerta para irse

\- Rivaille - Dijo nuevamente Eren, haciendo que Levi le dirigiera la mirada - Gracias - Susurro mientras se notaba que estaba a punto de caer en un largo sueño, Levi esboso una pequeña sonrisa,

\- Ese mocoso esta lleno de sorpresas - Susurro mientras se dirigia a su escritorio del cual recibio una llamado

\- Si? - Dijo desinteresado, pero una voz al otro lado del telefono casi le rompio el timpado - Habla mas bajo Cuatro Ojos...

* * *

Bueno ese fue el Cap. 2 espero les este gustando, la verdad me cuesta mucho igualar las actitudes de cada uno,  
Como Rivaille que tiene que ser un poco frio, y aveces quiero que sea cariñoso con Eren pero siento que quedara mal el Fic.  
por cierto, que les parese si pongo a Hanji como una cientifica, Levi le cuenta a ella sobre lo de Eren, pero hanji no es mala NO ira de inmediato al gobierno a entregar a Eren po, es como que ayuda a Levi y a Eren ademas de que ella sera una Fujoshi Jasjdkajsd eso, Porfas necesito sus opiniones xD

Suerte Adios!


	3. Responsabilidad

Wolas, la verdad lamento la tardanza, porfiz perdonenme :'c

Bueno por complicaciones mi PC Cago, ya lo formatearan y ojala que se pueda

Escribi este Cap por mi Fono y me costo bastante, espero que les guste y les aseguro que no abandonare el Fic

La verdad me gustaria saber mas sobre las personas que leen este Fic asi que cada vez que suba un Cap. hare una pregunta xD

Pregunta del Dia: ¿Que Pareja Yaoi les gusta mas?, no importa que la serie no sea Yaoi, solo digan la preja la mia es

YukioxRin de Ao No Exorcist Jkjaskdakjsdk

Bueno espero sus respuestas, aunque sea una sola persona que la responda la apreciare

Bueno los dejo leer

* * *

"¿Donde esta?" ¿De quien es esa voz?, ¿Una mujer?, "Levi, ¿donde esta?", ¿Levi?, "Tranquilizate cuatro ojos", esa es la voz la voz de Rivaille, ¿El se llama Levi?, "¿Esta aqui?, ¿en esta habitacion?".

Eren abrio los ojos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse lentamente y vio una extraña sombra en ella.

Aterrorizado, Eren vio como la sombra se acercaba lentamente hasta que sintio la respiracion de esa sombra, La luz de la luna no ayudaba a visualizar de quien era esa sombra

\- Holaaaa... - Susurro esa cosa sintiendo la respiracion ajena en su rostro.  
Eren exaltado se levanta de la cama al extremo contrario al de la sombra mientras gritaba

\- Ayuda, Ayuda, Rivaille - Grito mientras veia como la sombra rodeaba la cama y cuando estaba apunto de tocar a Eren la luz se encendio dejando ver a una mujer frente a el, Ella parecia ser la "Sombra"

\- Jajajajaja - Rio la mujer mientras que Eren la inspeccionaba detalladamente. Era de estatura Mediana, Pelo Rojo un poco oscuro y usaba lentes.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Hanji, es un gusto conocerte - Dijo mientras abrazaba a Eren, Este un poco confundido devolvio el abrazo

\- Mi nombre es Eren, igual es un gusto conocerte - Dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo, desvio un poco la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Rivaille estaba apoyado en la puerta, al parecer el habia prendido la luz.

\- Levi me conto sobre ti, de que te encontro y te dio alojamiento - Explico Hanji mientras le dirigia una mirada a Levi y luego a Eren

Eren le sonrio a Hanji, se notaba que era una buena persona, era alegre, simpatica, se sintio comodo con ella, le agradaba - ¿Le contaste todo? - Pregunto Eren a Rivaille mientras le dirigia una mirada

\- Solo lo necesario - Respondio Levi mientras se acercaba a Hanji y a Eren, este desvio la mirada hacia un reloj de mesa que estaba alado de la cama y se sorprendio al ver la hora, eran las 23:46, no habia dormido casi nada o talvez se le quito el sueño porque durmio durante toda la tarde por en resfriado

\- Si, Levi me conto lo necesario para saber qude eres un perfecto... Uke - Esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro pero Eren logro oir lo que dijo

\- ¿Uke?, ¿Que es eso?, ¿Es bueo? - Pregunto inocentemente Eren mientras se le iluminaban los ojos y a Hanji inesperadamente le brillaron los lentes. Levi dejo escapar un suspiro de lamentacion.

Antes el le hiso esa pregunta a Hanji y se lamento por el resto de su vida, Hanji no se callo durante una noche entera hablandole le algo llamado "Yaoi", le hablo de Semes, Ukes, Posiciones sexuales y por ultimo le mostro imagenes sobre el "Yaoi" y hay quedo traumado, no le causo repulsion, ni asco, pero el no era gay como para hacer eso. Levi sintio pena por Eren, talvez quede traumado o talvez le guste. Rivaille retrosedio lentamente hasta dar con la manija de la puerta y se retiro en silencio. Eren vio como se cerro la puerta y se sintio un tanto triste, el queria que Levi compartiera con el y Hanji, ya que con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Rivaille era bastante frio y cerrado, El queria la compañia de Levi, la necesitaba.

Hanji vio los ojos de Eren parecian tristes y preocupados por Levi, sonrio para si misma, ese pequeño chico era una buena persona, "Esto sera interesante" penso mientras esbosaba una sonrisa.

Hanji saco de su cartera una clase de Comic pero luego me explico que era algo llamado "Manga", me explicaba lo que era el "Yaoi", no lo podia creer, eso era demasiado vergonzoso, ver como dos chicos se besaban y se masturbaban mutuamente, Luego habia un chico que penetraba a otro

\- Mira este seras tu - Me dijo Hanji mientras señalaba a el chico que estaba siendo penetrado

\- EHHH!? ¿Como puedes estar tan segura Hanji? - Pregunte desconcertado

\- Pfff... Se nota a kilometros, tu Seras un Uke y Levi sera tu Seme - Me dijo mientras se sonrojaba y me daba palmadas en la espalda

Senti que se me fueron los colores, ¿Rivaille me hara eso?, eso es imposible, osea normalmente me tiene que gustar una mujer, pero eso no justifica que he pensado en Levi como un hombre atractivo, ahh ya estoy confundido

\- Pero tu no puedes decidir eso - Reclame

\- Ya lo veremos - Me respondio Hanji mientras me siguio explicando.

Habia pasado como una hora y porfio Hanji se callo pero me dijo que eso era solo lo principal. Despues de estar discutiendo un rato sobre porque seria un Uke, lo cual es muy improbable ya que Hanji no puede leer el futuro, Creo, ha no ser que en este mundo haya una forma de saber el futuro

Decidi que Hanji era una persona confiable, haci que debia saber mi secreto

\- Hanji, tengo algo que mostrarte - Cambie mi tono de voz a uno mas serio

\- Adelante - Me Dijo emocionada Hanji acercandose a mi

Me levante de la cama en la que estaba sentado, mientras que Hanji seguia con la mirada cada unos de mis movientos, Cerre los ojos e hice que me crecieran mis orejas al igual que mi cola. Abri lentamente los ojos y me encontre con el rostro de sorpresa de Hanji, me estuvo mirando durante un buen rato,

Mientras que yo me fui acercando lentamente y ella parecio reaccionar ya que estiro su brazo hasta que su mano dio con mi mejilla, el suave tacto me hiso relajarme, era calido y amable.  
El tacto desaparecio derrepente, haciendome abrir los ojos rapidamente encontrandome con Hanji tirada en la cama, Se había desmayado?. O Talvez estaba muerta?, exaltado me acerque para comprobar que no estuviera muerta y gracias a dios no era asi, ya que sentía la suave de respiración de Hanji.

-Eren, te traje ropa, AHHH! ¿Mataste a la Señorita Hanji? – Me Pregunto Armin mientras entraba a la  
habitación y yo rapidamente escondia mis orejas y la cola

-Eh?, no, como se te ocurre – Dije un poco sorprendido de la supocision de Armin

\- Jajajajaja, solo bromeaba – Dijo Armin, excusándose – Te Traje ropa – Agrego mientras me la entregaba doblada

\- Ah, gracias – Dije mientras de pronto escuche ronquidos que provenían de Hanji, mire a Armin y  
Nos reimos silenciosamente

-Bueno, te dejo para que te cambies ropa siesque quieres – Dijo Armin mientras salía de la habitación

Suspire aliviado, agradeciendo que no aya visto mis orejas y cola.

\- Oye, Hanji - Trate de desperatar, pero parecia que estaba soñando algo bonito ya que sonreia a cada momento - Hanji... Despierta - Le Dije nuevamente ahora moviendola un poco para que despertara.

Hanji abrio lentamente los ojos, porfin desperto, Me miro confundida mientras se levantab

\- y tus orejas?, se fueron - Me Pregunto Hanji confundida pero ahora un poco mas tranquila, ojala que no se vuelva a desmayar

\- Si, ¿Te asuste? - Pregunte un poco preocupado por la forma en como habia reaccionado, fue muy diferente a Levi, ese hombre parece que nada le imprecionaba

\- No me asustaste, solo fue la impresion - Respondio Hanji mientras tanteaba mi cabeza buscando las orejas, Creo. Saque mis orejas al descubierto y Hanji un poco sorprendida abrio la boca, como si se ubiera quedado sin palabras  
\- ¿Que eres? - Me pregunto Hanji con voz seria, su tono habia cambiado drasticamente, asustandome un poco.

\- Preguntale a Levi - Respondi, no queria volver a hablar sobre ese tema

\- ¿Levi ya lo sabe? - Pregunto un poco sorprendida - En seguida vuelvo - Dijo mientras se levantaba y se retiro de la habitacion

Despues de unos minutos Hanji regreso a la habitacion solo que esta vez con Levi y como siempre tenia esa mirada Fria. Pero algo en particular me sorprendio, Levi vestia un muy bonito traje Negro, al igual que los pantalones y llebaba una corbata Roja, a mi parecer lucia muy bien, digamos que se veia un poco "Apuesto", me sonroje furiosamente al pensar eso, osea pensar que Rivaille era atractivo era Raro y Vergonzoso, talves lo que me Dijo Hanji era verdad. Deje de contemplar a Rivaille, ya que me estaba imaginando cosas imposibles. Mire a Hanji y esta lavantaba las cejas de arriba a abajo, esque ¿Acaso sabe hasta lo que pienso?. Despues de un rato su mirada cambio a una seria, cosa que me incomodo, ya tenia suficiente con Rivaille.

\- Levi me conto lo que te ocurrio - Dijo mientras se sento a mi lado y sujeto suavemente las manos - Lo lamento, lo que te hicieron fue injusto - Agrego

\- Lose, pero reglas son reglas - Respodí mientras sonreia un poco

\- Tks... - Escuche ese sonido de Levi - Ahora besense - Dijo con claro fastidio, ¿Que le pesaba?

\- Ohhh... Pobrecito, quiere amor - Dijo Hanji mientras se levanto, Abrazo a Levi y este puso a un mas molesto, trataba de Alejar a Hanji lo mas posible pero esta se apegaba mas a Levi, Sonreí divertido, parecian un par de Niños

\- Alejate, me arruinaras el traje - Dijo Levi mientras porfin alejo a Hanji

\- Asi iras al casamiento - Pregunto Hanji mientras inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza a Levi, mientras que yo escuchaba curioso la conversacion

\- Si - Dijo Levi mientras se enderezaba y arreglaba su traje - No quiero ensusiar el traje - Agrego

\- ¿Matrimonio?, ¿Quien se Casara? - Pregunte intrigado, siempre he pensado que el matrimonio es una bonita forma de demostrarse el amor

\- Levi - Me Dijo Hanji con una mirada seria, mientras que sentí que algo dentro de mí se quebro, Deveria sentirme feliz por Levi pero solo sentia tristeza, Era un sentimiento extraño.

\- Ah, Felicidades - Dije mientras sentia mi voz desgastada

\- Oye estupida cuatro ojos, Deja de inventar cosas - Dijo Levi mientras le pegaba un golpe en la cabeza a Hanji

\- Jajajajajaja - Rio Hanji mientras se sobaba la cabeza - Debiste ver tu rostro Eren Jajajajaja - Dijo Hanji, me senti un tanto feliz de Saber que Levi no se casaria, nose porque pero sentia alivio

\- Jejeje - Rei un tanto avergonzado - ¿Y Quien se casara? - Pregunte

\- Unos amigos nuestros, es mañana - Dijo Hanji mientras que de un momento a otro su sonrisa se agrando y se tiro hacia mi - Ven con nosotros - Dijo mientras tomaba mis manos miraba a Levi - ¿Puede ir? - Pregunto Hanji

\- No, puede ser peligroso - Dijo mientras me miraba seriamente, yo estaba confundido, ¿Que podia ser peligroso?, Le dirigi una mirada de confusion y eso parecio molestarlo - Tks... ¿Esque no entiendes?, No todos en este mundo son buenas personas, Un pequeño descuido y todo se ira a la mierda. No dudarian en capturarte y Luego serias una rata de laboratorio, Deja de ser tan ingenuo - Dijo Levi mientras afilaba la mirada, Parecía molesto

\- Ya, Ya, Levi, Calmate, Sí el cree que eso es lo correcto solo deja que tome sus decisiones, Ademas si va a la fiesta tú te haras cargo - Dijo Hanji mientras apuntaba a Levi con el dedo índice

\- Solamente no ira y yo no me tendre que hacer cargo de Mocosos - Dijo Levi un poco desinteresado, Ahora parecia más enojado que antes, Estaba empezando a creer que era bipolar. - No se preocupen, No hace falta que vaya, Nisiquiera conosco a la pareja que se casara - Dije un poco cansado de la estupida discusion.

\- Levi tú fuiste quién lo Encontro, Cuido y Hospedo, Asi que deberas ser tú quién le muestre nuestro mundo y Se haga cargo de el, O Es que Acaso ¿Es muy difícil para ti? - Dijo Hanji Aunque lo ultimo sono como un reto

\- Miren ya entendí que es peligroso que me descubran, Así que no hace falta que discutan - Dije tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente que se estaba poniendo tenso

\- Tienes razón, De todos modos el enano no hubiera podido hacerse cargo de tí - Dijo mientras desviaba sutilmente la mirada había Levi y este parecía cada vez más cabreado por las palabras de Hanji y parecio haber dado justo en el clavo ya que Levi no se iso esperar y le respondio

\- ¿Crees que no me puedo hacer cargo de este mocoso? - Dijo Levi mientras se descruzaba de brazos y se acercaba a Hanji

\- Así es, no durarias nada, De inmediato descubriran que no es humano sí estubiera a tú cargo - Dijo Hanji mientras se levantaba y se paro Frente a Frente con Levi, La verdad la escena me causo gracia ya que Levi Tenia que mirar un poco hacia arriba para mirar a Hanji, Ya que esta era un poco más grande que Levi, Reí suavemente ya que no quería que Levi agarrara la bronca contra mi.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? - Dijo Levi mientras esbosaba una sonrisa arrogante

\- Esta bien, Haré lo que quieras durante una semana sí ganas - Dijo Hanji - Lo que debes hacer es hacerte Responsable de Eren, Me refiero a que debes Enseñarle todo lo necesario sobre nuestro Mundo y Nadie debe descubrir que es de otra especie, Y que mejor día que mañana - Agregó Hanji mientras también sonreia, Haciendo enojar a Levi aun mas de lo que ya estaba

\- Acepto, disfrutare hacerte perder - Dijo Levi mientras se ahora se acerco a mi - Tendrás que comportarte - Me Dijo mientras me apuntaba, dio media vuelta y se retiro de la habitación

\- Seee... - Grito Hanji mientras levantaba el puño - Es tan fácil de manipular - Dijo Hanji mientras reía tontamente

\- Sí, y ¿Es mañana cierto? - Pregunte mientras Hanji asintio - Pero entonces no puedo ir así - Señale mi ropa que más bien era un pijama

\- Tienes razón - Dijo mientras sacaba un aparato de su cartera, Un poco sorprendido me acerque a ella

\- ¿Que es eso? - Le Pregunte mientras ella parecía que tecleara en ese aparato

\- ¿No lo sabes? - Me Dijo mientras abria un poco la boca - Esto es un aparato tecnologico llamado "Celular", sirve para comunicarse, Mira - Dijo mientras se salia de lo que estuviera haciendo y de un momento a otro apareció el nombre de Levi y Hanji preciono un icono que estaba alado del nombre, Luego comenzo a sonar ¿Un pito?

\- ¿Que quieres cuatro ojos, Sabes que estamos en el mismo lugar y tú me llamas? - Se escucho la voz de Levi en el "Celular", ¿Como era posible?

\- Hablale - Me Susuro Hanji en el oido mientras acerco el aparato a mi otra oreja

\- Emmm... Hola - Dije un tanto nervioso, este aparato me daba un poco de miedo

\- Tks... - Se escucho la voz molesta de Levi y luego se "Corto" la llamada o eso entendí por lo que me dijo Hanji

\- Listo Eren, para mañana ya tendrás listo un traje para asistir al matrimonio - Dijo Hanji mientras me mostraba una imagen de un traje desde el celular, Era un Azul oscuro, casi negro pero era bonito y elegante, Por lo visto Hanji tiene un muy buen gusto - Ya se cual es tú talla así que no te preocupes - Agregó mientras guardaba su célular la verdad estaba sorprendido de ver todas las cosas que podia hacer un "Celular", Era un aparato para comunicarse, Mostrar imagenes y quien sabra que otras cosas tendra.

Hanji se levanto al parecer con la intención de irse, Imite lo que iso quedando los dos de frente

\- Bueno Eren me tengo que despedir, La verdad a sido un gusto conocerte y aún hago mi mayor esfuerzo por no desmayarme, Pero es increíble, La verdad espero saber mucho más sobre tí y tu especie - Dijo Hanji mientras me volvió a abrazar y yo le correspondi el abrazo, La verdad nos veriamos mañana pero al parecer Hanji se toma muy enserio las despedidas

\- Igualmente a sido un placer conocerte y también espero conocer más sobre este mundo y los humanos - Dijo mientras nos separabamos y Hanji se dirigio a la puerta para salir

\- Ese será el trabajo del enano Jejeje, Adiosito - Dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación dejandome con una pequeña sonrisa

Después me recoste y me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso en un solo día, Uno solamente y había conocido a Levi, a Armin y Hanji, también probé la deliciosa carne y También descubri lo que es un Uke y lamento hacerlo echo, Lo que es un celular y adamas mañana iría a un matrimonio al que ni se quién se casa y por último y lo peor es que Levi está a cargo de mi. Suspire con cansancio, apague la lampara de mesa y me cubrí hasta la nariz con la sabana, cerré los ojos relajadamente por que mañana será un gran día, Por fin podré salir a conocer el mundo, Mi nuevo mundo.

* * *

Weno ese fue el cap, espero les aya gustado, Aclaro que tratare de que el Fic sea Largo, asi que denle tiempo al Fic

Ñleñslñelsñleñlsñele Lamento si esque hay faltas de ortogracia -.-

Gracias y cuidense Mucho

Saludos!


End file.
